Blind Love
by MikuIzumi
Summary: After Kim gets blinded Shego shows her true feelings towards Kim. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

It was about two in the morning. Kim had only came back from a mission about a hour ago, when she heard the unmistakable sound of her kimmunicator, her hand came from under the covers and pick up the device. "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked very drowsily.

"Drakken and Shego" the young genius said.

"Don't them pair ever sleep?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Apparently not. I've already contacted Ron he'll be waiting out side for you"

"Okay, thanks Wade" She dragged her self out of bed and got changed in to her mission gear. As Wade said Ron was waiting out side in the Sloth, Kim had given him keys just in case anything happened to her and Ron need to escape, of course that wasn't the reason she gave Ron though. As she started up the car Wade appeared on to the screen "So where are they?" Kim said still half asleep,

"They're at a chemical wasted plant" He replied

"A chemical waste plant, Why on earth would they be there?" the red head asked

"I don't know that" he said,

"Your quiet Ron" Kim said

"huh? Oh this is just reminding me of a comic I was reading" The blonde boy said "Ron, we are not in a comic" Kim said "No heard me out, This guy Red Hood was helping some ex-works of a chemical waste plant brake-in and but one time the security guards Shot the ex-wokers and then Batman showed and Red Hood jumped in to a vat of Chemical to escape him and that is how the Red Hood became The Joker" He said in one breath, Kim just looked at him for a few moments and said "You so sounded like Larry just then"

They arrived at the plant which was just on the outskirts of Go City. Ron was still going on about the whole Joker thing, "Ron, Sneaky" Kim said annoyed with all the geek talk.

"Oh right sorry KP" he as Kim got out her kimmunicator

"Hey wade we're here" she said

"Cool, I'll upload a map of the building" Wade said as he type something on his computer.

"You rock Wade" she said "okay there should be a vent on the roof" she continued as she pulled a grappling hook from her bag,

"Do you think he just presses random buttons just for show?" Ron queried at this point Kim was already on the roof,

"Ron Hurry up" she whispered loudly

"Okay, wait there" He said as he shot his grapple gun, Kim was shocked "What?" Ron asked

"You manged to get up her with out losing your pants, anyway back to what we're meant to be doing" She ran toward the vent opening and saw that Shego had already torn off the cover . After a while of walking around The found there way to where Shego and Drakken were, Kim jumped down on to the walk way where She go standing. "It's about time you got here I was starting to get bored" Shego said as she and Kim got in to their battle poses

"What does Drakken want with chemical waste anyway" Kim asked the green women

"I don't know and I really don't want to know, what ever it is it'll backfire anyway" Shego replied

"And you'll both end with like The Joker" Ron added

"Ron, will you stop with the Joker stuff"

"Ummm... Hey sidekick me and Drakken are already 'freaks'". A thick metal chain hanged down in front of Shego "Got to go hopefully next time we'll actually get to have a fight Pumpkin" Shego said with a grin on her face as she grab the chain.

"I will never really understand why she calls me all them names" Kim said as Shego was climbed up to Chain she saw a few drops of the chemical waste fall past her "KIMMIE!" She shouted, by the time Kim looked up she had no time to move out the way of the droplets, Shego watched as Kim covered her eyes and fell to the ground with a scream, she wanted to jump down but she was to high up and the walkway was very narrow and the was a high chance that she would miss and fall in to the darkness under the metal walkway.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kim Possible.

Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I've been busy with College starting again & plus I've seem to be in more of a drawing mood than writing XD

* * *

Kim woke up to the sound of a strangers voice "I afraid that there is a high percent that Kim will not be able to see again" the stranger said. Kim just laid there, so many thoughts ran through her head. She sat up in the hospital bed "You're awake, How you feeling?" said her mother, but Kim did not answer. Ann knew that Kim wanted to be left alone so she did just that. Kim brought her hand (which was bandaged up because the chemical had burnt her hand when she brought it over her eyes the previous night) up to her face and felt the bandages over her eyes. She couldn't really remember what happened but she could remember the pain that she had gone through. The red head just sat there for a good twenty minutes trying to remember what happened before she finally layed back down, she really wanted to cry but she just couldn't. A little while after she heard a faint voice "Hey KP, are you awake?" It was Ron with Rufus sitting on his shoulder. She didn't move but she manged to say "Yeah Ron, I'm awake"

"How you doing?" He asked. Kim Sat up and turned her head to his general direction. "I'm okay, well as okay as I can be. Can I ask you something?" she said

"Yeah sure anything" He said

"What actually happened?" she asked the blonde boy.

"Well, Drakken and Shego were at the Chemical Waste Plant in Go City, and I guess the metal drum that Drakken had was leaking and the chemical waste went in to your eyes, then you pasted out" He explained. "It was totally weird though Shego shouted your name to warn you, but I thought she would think this is a good thing."

"Maybe shes not as bad as we thought" Kim mumbled to her self. "Ron do you think I'll ever be able to see again" Kim sighed

"Yeah, I mean your Kim Possible, The Kim Possible" was his response, not only was he trying to convince Kim But himself to. "I mean it Kim, Anything is possible-" He started to say.

"For a Possible" Kim said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

*Beep*

Ron had got a text from his dad, the was a pause before the blonde teen spoke "I've got to go and babysit Hana. Sorry, but I'll be here after, okay?" Ron said in a apologetic as he stood up Kim just nodded. Rufus Squeaked in Rons ear, "Hey good idea buddy. I'm gunna leave Rufus with you, he can be your eyes" He said as Rufus ran down his arm then on to Kims shoulder. Before Ron went he gave Kim a hug and whispered "It'll be okay, I'm sure of it. Now get some rest." After Ron left she layed back down and slowly fell asleep with Rufus laying on the pillow.

A few hours had past since Ron had left. Kim woke because she felt like someone was watching her sleep "Who's there?" Kim asked out as she sat up.

"SHEGO!" Rufus squeaked as he jumped up back on to Kim shoulder.

"Shego, why are you here? Come to laugh at me? Or to finish me off?" Kim said.

"Don't be stupid pumpkin, I would never do anything to actually hurt you" Shego said in a tone of voice that sound more like that of when she was Miss. Go. There was a pause before Shego added "Well not that much anyway" sarcastically.

"Was that a poor attempt to cheer me up or somthing? Anyway you seem to have fun hurting me when we're fighting" Kim Said

"Well, yeah It was" Shego said ignoring the last part of what Kim had said. "and anyway I came to see how your doing" She said "Cause I'm worried about you" she contiuned under her breath.

"What was that last part?... Wait something is so not right here. Who are you and what have to done with Shego?" Kim said. There was a long pause as Shego thought if she should actually repeat what she had said. "I said I'm worried about you. There happy?"

"Shego?" was all Kim could say. There was a long pause.

"Kim, hey... Earth to Kimmie, Hello?" Shego said. Kim turned her head quickly to face where Shego's voice was coming from.

"What about Drakken, he must be enjoying this?" Kim snapped. Shego was slightly shocked at Kim's sudden burst of anger, she placed her hand on Kim's cheek and said "Calm down, Princess" Shego gently brushed Kims cheek, Kim in reaction jumps at the sudden caresse, she took a sharp intake of air, it had felt like a hot electric shock had suddenly jumped between the two of them. Shego quickly pull her hand away 'What the hell am I doing?' she thought. By the time Kim got over the shock Shego had already jump out of the window of the hospital room.

A little while after Shego had left Kim's mother walked in to Kim's hospital room. She walked over to Kim who was sitting up drinking a bottle of water that Rufas had got for her, "How are you feeling?" she said as she sat on the chair that was next to the bed.

"I'm... Okay, for the most part." Kim replied with a faint smile.

"What's Rufas doing here?" Ann said as she notice Rufas laying on kim's pillow.

"Oh Ron left him here to be my eyes, isn't that right Rufas?" she said as Rufas clumbed up to her shoulder.

"uh-huh" He squeaked. This was probably be the longest amount of time Ron would be away from Rufas. Ann just smiled, she was glad that Kim was feeling a bit happier. "Umm, when can I go back home?" Kim said out of the blue. Ann knew that Kim was going to ask this question sooner or later. "Hopefully sometime this week" she replied. Kim's smile got a little bigger, she like the thought that she didn't have to put up with all the noise and horrible food of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**1st off thanks for all the reviews and that i really appreciate it. 2ndly I'm really sorry I didn't update this sooner I've been really busy with College and volunteering.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

After spending six days in Hospital Kim was finally aloud to go home. The rest of the stay at the Hospital was pretty uneventful. Ron visited all the time he had to spear, if he didn't have to go to school he would've been there 24/7. She had the feeling of someone watching when her mother and father were at work, but she just figured that it was the Doctors observing her. Little did she know that she was wrong and the feeling of paranoia would continue.

The door bell rang, "Hey Mrs. Dr P" Said the Blonde headed teen-ager standing at the door of the Possible residents.

"Good afternoon Ronald. Kim's in the family room" Mrs. Possible said as she welcome Ron in.

"Hey KP, How're you doing?" Ron said as he walked into the Possible family room and sat down next to Kim.

"Oh hey Ron, I'm okay, how're you?" she said forcing a smile on to her face.

"I'm good" He replied.

"How was school?" She asked the blonde boy.

"It was okay for the most part, Barkin took over Math and History and I've got a tone of homework to do" He replied. Kim just giggled, Ron seemed to be the only person to make her smile, but she only did to stop him worrying. "So how's you first day out of hospital been?"

"It's been quiet boring I've just been sitting here listening to music, I spoke to Wade earlier, he's working on a souped-up white cane for me" Kim Replied.

As the afternoon went on Ron decided to start he homework. While he was doing that Kim was listening to the news wondering if the news of her being blinded was out. She was lucky that it hadn't got out but it was only a matter of time until it did. "Ron can you get me a glass of water please?" Kim ask the blonde boy.

"Yeah sure KP" He replied as he got up and walked in to the kitchen. After a minuet or so Ron returned with the glass of water. "Here you go" he said as he gave it to her.

"Thanks" Kim said before she took a sip. "Hows your homework coming along?"

"I'm almost finished. It's alot easier that I though it would be" He said with a smile.

Meanwhile

"Shego?" The blue man said as he knock on Shego's door. "Shego, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine, now go away" Shego replied angrily. Although the blue man knew she was lying he didn't want to say anything more becasue of what happened last time.

_Flashback_

_Shego ran past Drakken slammed her room door shut. Drakken thought that was out of character so he walked up to her door and knocked "Shego what's wrong?" Drakken asked through the door._

_ "Nothing" She replied. The blue man took a few steps back the took a deep breathe, "Are you sure, I mean if there is anything wrong, you know you can always talk to me" he said with a faint smile. _

_ "NOTHING MEANS NOTHING, NOW GET LOST" Shego shouted from behind the closed door._

_ "Shego I can't have you like this, please talk to me" Drakken said. Shego got up from her bed and walked over her door, she grabbed the handle and tore the door clean of the hinges, hands ablazed she grabbed the coller of his lab coat. "I SAID NOTHING WAS THE MATTER, NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said dripping with anger. She let go of Drakken and he ran away back to his lab and lock the door._

_End flashback._

Drakken took out a small piece of paper from his lab coat and scribbled on it a slid it under Shegos door. The piece of paper didn't go unnoticed by the green skinned women. She walk to the door and looked at it, it read 'I'm alway here if you need to talk :)' she sighed "Idiot" was all she said. she put the note in the bin by the door and walked over and laid on her bed. Shego couldn't blame Drakken for all of what happened, She was to blame too and those stupid twat's who sold Dr D the machine the chemical waste was for. Shego laid there silently until she drifted of to sleep. Kim's screams of agony echoed through out Shego's dream, until it was to much to handle, she woke-up breathing heavily with sweat and tears running down her face. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table 5:15pm, she had only been asleep for little over half-hour

* * *

**Drakkens finally made his way in to this properly. **

**I actually managed to get to chapter 3 (I didn't think I would get this far all the other storys I've written I give up one chapter 1 and down even upload them to here). Sorry if this chapter sucks, I was kinda in a bad mood writting most of this. I'm hoping Chapter 4 will be done by next week. **

**I have written half of a pre-chapter I don't know weather to put it up at the end of this story or put it in it's own story, what do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry I didn't upload when I said I would. I had so much work to do at college the when the holiday started my computers died -_-; I was smart (lucky) that I saved the start of this to a memory stick. anyway enjoy I don't really like this chapter but what ever.

* * *

By the time Ron left the Possible residents it must of been half eleven. He walked down the side walk with out a care in the world, also he was oblivious to the figure in the shadow moving towards the Possible household with the grace of a cat, you would of thought the amount of missions Ron went on with Kim he would of notice but the figure was too experience to be notice by the 'rookie'. Within a few seconds the figure had made it to the desired destination.

Shego waited in the shadows for a bit to make sure everyone was asleep before she made her entrance. Once she was sure she walked around into the backyard and opened the backdoor with ease. She silently made her way to the family room, she stood at the door for a moment or so_ 'You should just turn and walk away' _she told herself, but she slowly made her way over to the sleeping form on the sofa. Shego stared down, Kim look so peaceful sleeping, hair looked like wild fire spread on the pillow, a couple of stray strands were on Kim's face, Shego reached down and brushed them to the side to she her princess' beautiful face, a faint smile came across said hero's face which at Shego couldn't help but to smile as well. Shego slowly lent down she could feel the heroes breathe on her face, their lips only centimetres away, Kim's lips look so soft. Shego slowly moved closer, then the moment was ruined by Kim's kimmunicator went off. Shego quickly moved back and back up in to the wall. She was wondering why she was panicking so much it was so out of character. Kim's slow woke-up and reach to the sound of the device once she found the device she felt for the answer button. "Hey K.P" Ron again, Kim knew it would be him.

"Ron not to be rude or anything but you better have a good reason for calling me" Kim said in a sleepy but annoyed voice that Shego though sounded so cute… _Wait what? Cute?_ "Yeah it is I'm at G.J and I wanted to tell you that ther…."

"…Couldn't this of wait until tomorrow?" Kim said more awake and more annoyed.

"Well no Dr Director said she's going to hunt down Shego and arrester her." Ron knew that his reason for calling Kim was important.

"What!" Kim shouted, Then she realised she was shouting and quieten down "Why? She didn't do anything actually no she tried to warn me" Kim said. _'Is she protecting me?' _Shego thought. This brought a small smile to her face. "Well I tried saying that to Betty but she wasn't having any of it. I really did try though, I'm sorry" Ron said.

"Thanks for trying Ron, but tell her I want to speak to her tomorrow" Shego was quiet shocked at all of this the good guys are protecting that bad guy. "What about Shego?" Ron asked.

"They won't catch her tonight so I'm not to worried." Kim said with a smile.

"Okay, but are you really going to come to G.J tomorrow?" Ron said.

"Yes, Wade has finished the white cane and he's dropping it round in the morning"

"Oh okay I'll come by tomorrow then to and I'll come with" Ron said.

"Yeah okay see ya and thanks Ron"

"Bye" Ron said before the screen went black. Shego was confused why they were trying to help her out, Okay she was confused why Kim was helping her out it was obvious why Ron was helping, Shego knew of their relationship they love each other but like siblings so he was only helping out because of Kim_. 'Maybe it's because it's the right thing' _was what Shego finally decided that was the reason.

Shego stayed at Kim's until she fell asleep and when Shego was sure that Kim was asleep she walked back over to the young hero and whispered thank you In her ear and left in a hurry although if she didn't leave in such a hurry she would of seen the red head smile.

Kim woke up early and was listening to the news, still nothing about her being blind. "Good morning Kimmie-Cub"

"Morning Dad" Kim said with a smile.

"How are you today?" James asked

"I'm good I'm just waiting for wade and Ron to get here then I'm off to G.J"

"G.J Why?"

"They want to arrest Shego for blinding but it's not her fault so I have to sort it out." Kim explained simply.

"Oh okay have fun" He said before walking of to go to the kitchen. Ron turned up shortly followed by 'Wade' they weren't sure if it was the real Wade or a robot, or something along those lines. After He gave Kim the White cane he left.

After getting dropped off by Kim's mum, they made there way up to the main desk. "Miss Possible, Shouldn't you be resting?" The women behind the desk asked.

"No, Is Betty in her office?" Kim said bluntly.

"Y-yes" The women push a button. "Dr Director, Kim Possible is here to see you"

"Send her up" was all Betty replied with. So Kim and Ron made their way to Betty's office. "Ron could you stay out side" Kim asked.

"Okay Kim" He simply replied with. Kim knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Ah Kim I guess Ron told you about I'm going to arrest Shego." The one eyed brunette said.

"Yes and I'm here to stop you" Kim said

"Stop me? But she blinded you"

"No she didn't she was trying to warn me, and even if she did do it on purpose I want you to drop all charges" Kim wasn't sure why she was helping the Villainess, and it was pissing her off even more, which didn't help. "We can't just push this under the carpet Kim you of all people should know that" Kim walked up to Betty (lucky she didn't walk into anything or it wouldn't of had the same affect) and said to her "Drop the charges or else" Betty just stood there staring in disbelief at the young hero. Kim turned around and managed to make her way to the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the awesome reviews ^^

* * *

Shego once again found herself staring at the ceiling in her room, well it was actually a different lab than before. Some how Drakken managed to blow up the last one. He was going on about some small device he was holding when it started beeping, when things start to beep Drakken was smart enough to not keep holding them, so he chucked right next to a metal girder that was pretty much holding the building up and gas canisters (I think you get what happened). Shego sighed she was bored, annoyed and confused which was just pissing her off now, it was unbelievable. She decided to go do something anything was better that staring at the ceiling. As she walked closer to the main lab she heard metal crashing against metal. "Stupid piece of rubbish!" Drakken was hitting the machine they stole the chemical waste for with a sledge hammer. "Ah Shego, destroy this thing! It doesn't work!" Drakken said. Shego's hands ignited and aim directly for Drakken, he ducked just in time. "I said the machine not me!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Shego shouted. Drakken froze he didn't know what he had done to annoy her so much. "YOU BLINDED KIMMIE FOR NO REASON!" By this point Shego was pretty much destroying the lab. Drakken learn to run fast after the first time he annoyed Shego. He quickly made it to his own room which had reinforced steal on the door although it wouldn't stop Shego for long at least he could think for a little even if a little meant a minuet or so. "Wait I blinded Kim Possible? The Kim Possible?" He'd managed to stop Kim without even knowing it. He started think of all the way to gloat to all the other villains about it. His thoughts were rudely interrupted, by the sound of metal being torn apart. "Now Shego let's just calm down for a moment" He couldn't understand with Shego was so annoyed at him.

"I AM CALM!" Shego shout once again ignited her hands, by this point Drakken had already fainted in fear.

Kim and Ron were sitting in the Possible family room. Kim was sitting there not really think of anything, and Ron was pondering over a 'stupid' math question. "Hey Rufus, help me answer this question" Ron asked his pink friend. The naked mole rat looked over the question and quickly answered. "Thanks buddy!" Ron said. He had been trying to answer that question for the past fifteen minuets. Kim was brought out of her daydream by the sound of the kimmunicator, Ron picked it up and handed it to her. "Hey Kim" it was there young friend wade.

"Oh hey wade" Kim said with a smile.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Okay, the white cane it making it a lot easier for me"

"Any news about your eyesight, yet?"

"Not yet I've got to go to the hospital tomorrow for another check up"

"Good, good anyway I've got to go talk later"

"Okay bye" The screen went blank and passed it back to Ron to put back on the table. "Thanks" She said.

"Uh, Kim?" Ron said

"Yeah?"

"What did you say to Dr. Direct yesterday?" He asked.

"Only to drop the chargers against Shego, why?"

"Well you left her office she looked a bit shocked. Did you use your puppy dog pout or something?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hmm, the burns from the chemicals are clearing up nicely. Is there any improvement from last time?" The doctor said. Kim shook her head "No not really."

"Alright let me just put some new bandages on, then you'll be all good to go" After getting new bandages put on she got pick up by her dad. Once home she turn the T.V. on just in time for the news "Still nothing?"

"Maybe Drakken…" She heard from behind her. The sentence was shortly finished. "… Didn't realise" It was the tweebs. '_Or maybe Shego is making sure he don't say anything' _Kim thought.

"Why are you so worried about it anyway? Isn't it a good thing?" Tim asked.

"I guess, it's just a little weird that it's not became public news not even anyone from school has said anything."

The rest of the day went by fast nothing really happened. It was now between ten and eleven by what Kim could guess. Everyone had gone to bed no long than fifteen minutes ago. Shego was standing by the door. She dare not get any close seeing as the redhead was still awake. She may be blind but Kim had good hearing before, there's no telling on how good it is now. She hadn't called Ron to tell him how her check up went yet. So she decided to call him now, he most likely trying to make a decision on weather to call her anyway. She reached for her kimmunicator and called Ron. "Hey KP! I was just about to call you" the blond boy said. "How'd it go today?" He asked.

"It was okay they said the burns are clearing up nicely, but there's still no difference in my sight" She sighed.

"Do you think your sight will get better?" Ron asked without realising.

"To be honest I don't really know" Kim replied "Anyway I should get some rest, you still coming round tomorrow?"

"Of course see ya"

Kim put the kimmunicator back on the table. "So what do you think?" Kim said raising her voice a little. Shego looked around the room confused, did Kim know she was there? She didn't answer. Kim just smiled and shook her head slightly. She decided it would be a good idea to get some sleep. She slowly drifted of to sleep. Once Shego could hear her breathing had slowed right down. She walked over to the sleeping hero. "I'm pretty sure your sight will get better" She said.


End file.
